Meant To Be
by DC World
Summary: the more I think about it, the more I believe that we were meant to be together....a relsi fic. I really suck at this part....but it's is way better then this


**I just moved in with my aunt for the summer ( hence why I now have the internet again) and I was just sitting there debating with myself ( out loud because talking to myself is a hobby of mine that I find quite enjoyable) about what I should write next. And my cousin so admirably suggested that I write a scene where Kelsi is drunk. At first I was really against the idea. First off, I don't see Kelsi as the type of person who would just drink to get drunk. And second, I don't really have much experience in that department. I mean in high school I did go to parties, but I never drank underage. And even now, more often then not I am the designated driver. I mean, I have never actually been drunk. So I probably couldn't really write a realistic scene. But then I thought, what the hell? So I wrote a quick Kelsi is drunk scene in which I decided that an intoxicated Kelsi is a very open Kelsi ( hence why she says some things in that scene which she would never say normally) . But then I realized that the drunk scene on it's own was not very practical so I wrote the rest and I must say I kind of like it. But whatever….the first part of this one-shot is inspired by the beginning of a Martina McBride song called " I'll still be me". Also there is a part in this one-shot which was inspired by- interesting enough- Dawson's Creek. I am currently watching that show with my cousins ( we watch an episode or two each night) and we are halfway through season 2 and - for anyone who has watched the show - at the part where Dawson and Joey break up. I kind of thought that Joey and Kelsi might feel similar with their relationships and come to the same conclusion. Basically that they loved him, but needed to take a break. Anyways now I am rambling….so I will just let you read before I give away the whole story. **

Kelsi groaned as she squinted at the alarm clock that was sitting on a small table beside her bed. She could barely make out the red illuminated numbers, but she could see enough to realize that it was still very early in the morning. She had no idea what awoken her from her pleasant dream - one where her and Ryan lived back in Albuquerque, had a yard full of kids and a big brown dog. Ryan taught dance and she taught piano in a small studio they bought and renovated and they lived a life that of course was happily ever after. She didn't know if that's what she really wanted to happen. They were not planning on moving anytime soon and - although she was planning on bringing up the subject sometime in the near future - they had never discussed the idea of having kids. And she knew enough to know that life was not a big fairy tale. But still, the dream had been a pleasant one and she was now very miserable because she was unable to go back to sleep and once more become consumed by her fantasies.

She glanced over at her husband and could not help but smile. He looked so peaceful. There was a grin on his face and she suddenly wondered what he was dreaming about. Whatever his dream was, it was a good one.

" I love you," she whispered as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. She was surprised when he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He usually was a very sound sleeper.

" I love you too," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer to him and attempted to get comfortable. But she was fully awake now, her mind unable to shut down. After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling she decided that she might as well get out of bed and walk around for a bit. Maybe a nice cup of tea would calm her down.

But soon as she slowly lifted his arms off her and crawled out of bed, Ryan spoke up once more. " Baby, what's wrong?"

" Nothing. I just can't sleep that's all. Go back to sleep sweetie."

But he didn't go back to sleep. Instead opened his eyes and sat up. "Come here," he said, indicating for her to join him in bed.

She took one look at him then nodded, crawled back under the covers and allowed him to wrap his hands around her as she leaned against his chest.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously, after a moment of silence had past.

" Us."

" What about us?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know….I guess how the more I think about it, the more I believe that we were meant to be together." He smiled as she continued. " I mean, whenever something got in the way or we started to drift apart something always happened to bring us back together. In junior year your….uh…enthusiasm for putting on a good show almost cost our friendship. And then that summer you finally stood up for yourself and you officially become a wildcat, rekindling that friendship. And then graduation threatened to separate us and we both end up getting a scholarship to Julliard. I mean, come on. Even Troy and Gabriella didn't get to go to the same school. And then there was the sophomore year in college."

He scowled slightly. " I wish that year had never happened." She shook her head. " No you don't," she turned her head slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. " Although things didn't turn out like they should have, we both needed that year off. And we both learned a lot because of it."

" Yeah, well I was an idiot."

She turned her head so that she was once more facing forward and leaned back against him . "And so was I… we were young, Ry. And we were caught up in living out our wildest dreams. We didn't know any better."

……………………………….........................................................

Although voted by their senior class as the second most likely couple ( under Troy and Gabriella of course) to still be together at the ten year class reunion, Ryan and Kelsi's relationship was not picture perfect. They had disagreements, just like everyone else.

When they were in high school they would argue mostly about Ryan spending his money on her. Although she did like going to shows and the occasional fancy dinner, sometimes she just want to spend time with him. Without the glitz and glam. And he just couldn't seem to understand that. But she couldn't really blame him for that. It was how he was brought up.

When they got to New York, the fights became about not spending any time together at all. They were both really busy with classes, rehearsals and Kelsi having a job at a small music shop. And when they did get together it was usually to rehearse. And that almost always ended with them yelling at each other.

" Ahhh, you're not helping," Ryan snapped as he once again tripped over his girlfriend's feet as they attempted to do a routine that he was working on. " How am I supposed to practice this routine if you can't even do the basic steps ?"

"I'm a composer not a dancer, Ryan. What did you expect?" she pointed out, harshness forming in her tone.

" It's a ballroom dancing , Kelsi. Not rocket science. A ten year-old can do it." She let go of his hand in disgust and glared at him. " Is that so? Well then why don't you go find a ten year-old to practice with." She turned to grab her coat, which was sitting on the only chair in the dance studio. " On second thought," she added, " why don't you go find Sara and practice with her."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and with a little bit more force then necessary spun her around. " What the hell does that mean?"

She pushed his hand off. " You and I both know that you would rather spend time with her then me."

He shook his head. " That's ridiculous, and you know it. Of course I spend time with her. She's my dance partner for Christ's sake."

" Just your dance partner?" she asked furiously. " Then how come you're always happy with her? With me you're just moody."

" I'm moody?" he asked in disbelief. Surely if someone was moody, it was her.

" Yes you are!" she snapped. " And frankly it's starting to piss me off." She turned to leave the room and he yelled after her.

" Where are you going?"

" None of your damn business, Ryan. You don't own me, I can go anywhere I want to."

He stared at her for a moment and then scowled. " You're going to see him, aren't you?"

" What?" She spun around to once again face him.

" You're going to see Derek….oh that's just rich Kels. Here you complain about me spending time with Sara and then you go off with him." he sneered

She stalked up to him until she was inches away from his face and glared. " He's my tutor Ryan. Seniors are required to teach a freshmen, you know that. And besides, he picked me. I didn't pick him."

" Right….and why did you think he did that? Because of your talent?"

She scowled. " Why else would he pick me, Ryan?"

" I don't know," he retorted sarcastically, " perhaps because he likes to stare at your ass?"

She raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed it. " Let go of me Ryan."

" With pleasure." he sneered as he loosened his grip.

She stood on her tipy-toes so that she was now eye level with him. "Yeah….well…well I don't like the way Sara always wants to practice the part of your routine where she has to wrap her leg around her waist," she fired back at him.

" It's the tango Kelsi! It's supposed to be passionate."

" And what? I'm supposed to allow you to be fondled by some skanky whore just because you dance together?"

" She's not a whore!"

She shook her head. " Really? Then what would you call her?"

" Ahhh….this is stupid, " he said as he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Look I really don't have time for this. If you want to be stubborn, fine, go ahead. But in the mean time I have a routine to rehearse." He brushed past her and then rushed out of the door, leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the empty studio.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other. It was just that sometimes they couldn't stand being together.

By the end of their sophomore year both Ryan and Kelsi were on the fast track to making it big in the world of Musical Theatre. All of their professors seemed to agree that they had not seen a pair as talented as the two them in a very long time. They always commented about how- although they were both very good on their own- when those two got together it was something special. It was like they knew how to complement each other strengths and strengthen each others weaknesses without even trying . They were prefect together. Unfortunately at the moment, Kelsi didn't seem to think so.

Kelsi let out a sigh as she glanced down at her watch for like the one millionth time. He had told her that he would meet her for lunch at 12:30, right after his class. It was now 1:15. As she sipped her diet coke she could not help but feel miserable . It wasn't the fact that he was late that really bothered her. The problem was that it seemed that no matter what way she looked at it, she was always second in his mind. Never first. And although she knew that it was probably not true, she felt like he was always holding her back. But whenever she stopped to think about how her life would be if he was not in it, she couldn't picture anything. It was like he was her entire life…and that frightened her more then anything. So after many sleepless nights and serious debates with herself she had decided she needed to just break free. To find more to her life then being Ryan Evans best friend and lover.

A moment later she saw him enter the small café and she slowly got up from her chair and walked over to him. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and gave her a charming smile. This made her feel sick in the stomach. And not because his charm no longer affected her, but because it did, making what she was about to say to him so much harder. " Sorry I'm late Kels. I really am. But I got caught up with Professor Wilson."

" It's okay…..it's just…let's just walk…okay?"

" Uh…yeah…sure." He grabbed her hand and she let go. He glanced at her and she looked away. She couldn't look at him because she knew that in a moment she was going to crush him. But she needed to do this. Their relationship was just not working out and she couldn't live like this.

Once they got outside the café they walked in silence and after five minutes of this Ryan looked at her with a frown. " Okay, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, because I know you better then anyone does. Something is bothering you."

She shook her head. " I…I…." He once again grabbed her hand and this time she allowed him, it calmed her down. But then she remembered what she was nervous about in the first place and let go again. "Look… Ryan…I just can't do this."

" Do what? Tell me."

" I love you Ryan….so much."

He smiled, but still had a concerned look in his eyes. " I love you too."

" But….but I think…..no…I don't think, I know that I can't go on like this"

His smile quickly became a frown. " What are talking about?"

" I think we should stop seeing each other….romantically."

" You're breaking up with me." he whispered. It was not a question, just a shocked suddenly realization.

She nodded as she began to cry. " I need to live my life Ryan. I need to discover who I am…without you."

He stared at her for a moment in silence, shocked that she felt this way. " Was it something I did?" He asked slowly after a moment.

She sighed. " No…maybe…I don't know Ryan. I just know I need space."

" Space?" He asked, confused . " What is that supposed to mean?"

She could tell that he was getting upset, and she didn't blame him. But that just made her more miserable "Please.. Ryan. Don't do this…this is hard enough already."

" Don't do what? Get upset? Of course I am upset. My girlfriend of almost three years just told me she needs space. What do you want me do? Sing for joy?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

She shook her head, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't. So she leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips and then turn away from him and walked away, crying the whole time.

And he just stood there and stared at her as she walked out of his life.

Kelsi didn't go to her two classes that afternoon. Instead she went home and cried some more. Then she ordered a large pizza, ate until she could not breath and went to sleep - even though it was only like 5 in the afternoon.

She was awoken the next morning by the phone ringing. Not really in the mood for talking to anyone she let it just ring and then listened as the answering machine picked up the call.

" _Kelsi… How DARE you break my baby brother's heart. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it. You may have thought that I was mean in high school, but that is nothing compared to what I have in store for you if you don't go over to his apartment right now and make it up to him. And don't think I won't know."_

Kelsi groaned at the other women's threats. But then cringed slightly when she realized that Sharpay was probably not fooling around. She was right, nobody hurt Ryan and got away with it. An image of what happened to the eighth grade bully when he called Ryan gay flashed in her mind, and suddenly she felt rather sick in her stomach. But then she shook her head at her self. She was an adult. She had the right to break up with her boyfriend if she wanted to, even if he was Sharpay Evans' twin brother. And she was not going to let the former Drama Queen's intimidation tactics get to her.

Unable to fall back asleep, Kelsi stumbled out of bed to take a nice long bubble bath. She was very thankful that it was Saturday and that she had nowhere to go today, because she was not really in the mood for doing anything but sulking about.

Just as she finished her bath the phone rang once more and once again she let it ring.

" _It' s Sharpay again,"_ She did not sound as upset this time and Kelsi felt slightly confused. What could have changed her mood so fast? " _After I called you, I called Ryan and told him what I said to you. And then he yelled at me and told me that unless I apologised to you he was going to disown me, or something like that. I really don't know what he's all uptight about, I mean it's not like you're his girlfriend anymore. And you did break his heart. But what do I know? Anyways, this is kind of awkward so I am going to hang up, but in the unlikely event that he does call you, I did call you back, okay?"_

When Kelsi heard this she started to cry again. He had gotten in a fight with his sister because of her. And Ryan was not one to challenge Sharpay - unless she had done something that really hurt him. It was funny that Sharpay claimed that nobody got away with hurting Ryan, and yet she was the one who almost always ended up hurting him the most. It was Ryan's argument with his sister - not Sharpay telling her- which confirmed to Kelsi that she really had broken his heart. And that broke hers.

Kelsi didn't see much of Ryan after that. They were both very busy getting ready for finals and making sure that everything was set for next year. And then summer came and while he spent the first half in Europe with his sister and grandparents and then the second at Lava Springs, she went home for a couple weeks and then worked pretty much everyday in order to make as much money as possible. In September they began their 3rd year, and Ryan starting dating Sara - the same women who less two years ago was " just" his dance partner. And he continued to shine in everything he did, just like so many people predicted. Kelsi went on composing and working hard just like she always had, but she also went back to hiding behind her hats and music. It seemed that when Ryan walked out of her life, her social life went with him. And before either of them knew it, a year had pasted and they were once again busy making sure that everything was done right, and that they had not just wasted a year of their lives.

She didn't even know why she went to the party in the first place. It wasn't like she actually knew Mike Whitlock. But her roommate _was_ dating his older brother who went NYU…so apparently that somehow made them acquaintances. Besides, she told herself, she needed to get out and have a little bit of fun instead of just sitting in her dorm and writing music or watching a re-run of Whose Line Is It Anyways. So she rummaged through her closet to find a decent top, actually spent time doing her make-up and walked the five blocks from the dorms to Skyla, a small night club which was usually frequented by inspiring Broadway performers and show writers.

As she walked through the crowd of people she could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Beside the people who lived on her floor and a couple people in her classes, she really didn't know anyone. Socializing was never one of her strong points. She walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she thought that perhaps it would help her loosen up just a little bit and allow to have some what of a good time tonight.

She frowned slightly when she recognized the blonde wearing a black fedora who was standing in the corner bobbing his head to the music. Oh great, she thought as she took a sip of her drink, this is just what I needed. A reminder of why my life is so "fantastic." She groaned at her antics. They were both adults, for goodness sakes. This wasn't junior high. He had just as much right to be here as she did.

When he noticed her at the bar he slowly walked over and sat down beside her. " Hello Kelsi, how's it going?" Although he had a friendly tone in his voice and she could tell that he was trying to be civil , there was also an unfamiliarly to the way he spoke. It was almost as if he didn't know what to say to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to act like this was not awkward. To act like they were just friends who had not seen each other in a long time, not exes who had - although not really on purpose- avoided each other for a year. " Not bad, you?"

" Could be better. But I'm not complaining," he shrugged back at her as he ordered a drink. " So uh…how do you know Mike?"

" I don't," she admitted sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the beer in her hand. "I didn't think that party crashing was really your forte."

She shrugged again and took another sip of her drink. " It's not. My roommate is dating his brother."

" Brent?"

" I think so…I really don't know. Anyways, she told me I should come down and since I really don't have a social life I thought why not." She had to admit that talking to him was a lot easier then she thought it was going to be. But then again Ryan was the type of person who could charm and talk to pretty much anyone. "How do you know him?"

" He used to be my neighbour. When I lived in the dorms."

She nodded. She remembered when he had moved out of the dorms and into a penthouse across the street. It had been the Christmas of their first year and his parent's had come for a visit. They obviously did not like the living conditions that their son had because less then a week after they left, room 1025 had a new occupant. Ryan never talked about that Christmas and she assumed that he was not too thrilled with what his parent's had done.

" So…where is Sara?" Kelsi asked, suddenly aware of the fact that Ryan's girlfriend was no where to be seen. She regretted asking that as soon as she did. This was not a topic of conversation that she really wanted to have. And yet, she could not help but be curious.

He glanced at her curiously, unsure of where she was going with this, but answered anyways." Hawaii." His tone was bitter.

" Hawaii?"

" Her brother got married there, yesterday."

Kelsi frowned slightly. " Why aren't you there?" She knew that it really was none of her business, but again she was curious.

He let out a dishearten chuckle and began to drink his drink. " I wasn't invited." " Don't people usually bring dates to weddings? I would have assumed that she would take her boyfriend."

He sighed. " Sara and I broke up about two weeks ago."

" Sorry." She wasn't really sure if she meant it. And she was surprised at how much one statement could make her mind go crazy. On one hand, if breaking up with Sara caused him as much pain as breaking up with her had, then she did feel sorry for him. Ryan had had enough misery in his life over the last year and she didn't want him to have more. Just because she wasn't his girlfriend, that didn't mean that she no longer cared about his well being. But on another hand, breaking up with Sara meant - unless of course he already had another girlfriend, which she highly doubted- he was available. And she might just be able to get him back - if that was even what she wanted. It was all to confusing. For if she wanted him so much, why was she the one who had ended their relationship in the first place ? And why had she waited a year to even consider the idea getting him back? Or was it just because she was afraid? Afraid of really opening up about her feelings.

He shook his head, oblivious to the battle that was going on inside her head. "Don't be. Sara was….well, let's just say that the two things she wanted I didn't give her. Access to my bank account and to get into my pants. Although apparently I have already been replaced by a thirty year-old plastic surgeon. Not one to waste time, now is she?"

"You've never slept with her?" Kelsi asked suddenly. She mentally kicked herself as soon as the question left her mouth. That was not something you asked someone. Partially someone you used to be involved with. She felt rather stupid at the moment, and raised her bottle to take another sip. At the last second she changed her mind and set it back down. Alcohol was probably not the best thing right now.

He frowned at her and this made her feel worse. " You sound surprised."

She blushed slightly. " It's just….nothing." What had happened to the relatively easy going moment she was having not that long ago? Oh yeah, she thought miserably as decided to just screw the idea of better judgement and pounded back the last quarter of her beer, I just screwed it up. "Okay…it's just something I heard."

" And you believed it?" He sounded sceptical. She sighed." About six months ago I overheard Sara telling Whitney Chambers that the first time she slept with you was the greatest sex she has ever had. I just assumed that it must have been true…"

" That bitch!" She raised an eyebrow at him. Ryan was not one to use profanities. " You probably thought really highly of me after you heard that." He added sarcastically.

She shook her head. " Look, Ryan, you're 21 years old. I'm not your mother or your wife or even your girlfriend anymore for that matter …what I think doesn't really matter."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer, but instead she ordered another drink. This was definitely not turning out the way it was supposed to.

Note to self, Ryan thought wearily as he walked Kelsi back to campus two hours later, Kelsi is a cheap drunk.

He watched as she skipped about in front of him, singing ( rather loud and out of tune) and seemingly having the time her life. " W-I-L-D Wildcats, you know, come on. W-I-L-D Wildcats, come on come on. East High boys yeah, let's make noise, oh yeah." She stopped singing and looked over at him with a smile. " Sing with me."

He shook his head and then place a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from following backwards as she abruptly stopped dancing about. It crazy how dramatic an affect the alcohol had on her. Less then two hours ago she was trying very hard not to make a fool of herself in front of him - and not really succeeding. And now she was prancing around like a idiot and not seeming to care about what he thought of her at the moment. " No. Let's just get you home, okay?"

She put on a big pout in attempt to convince him to change his mind and then lost it and began to giggle. " Come on, where's your wildcat spirit?"

" Kels, we haven't been students as East High in over three years," he pointed out, starting get annoyed with her sudden burst of school pride.

" And," she retorted as they began walking again, " what does that have to - whoa." She stopped inches away from bumping into a light post and stared at it for a few seconds, a confused look forming on her face. " Why is the light in the middle of the sidewalk?"

" It's not Kelsi," Ryan replied as he rolled his eyes and guided her back to the middle of the sidewalk. " You're drunk."

Kelsi spun around quickly to face him and stumbled slightly. "NO…..I am …. not drunk…" She shook her head vigorously. "Not drunk."

He glanced at her as she turned away from him and kept walking - rather quickly - in the direction of the residence building. "Whatever you say," he grumbled as he jogged to catch up with her.

" You know Ryan," she began as he reached her again, " I am a good girl."

" I know," he nodded in agreement . She really was a decent person.

" Yep…I am a good girl. I mean……I don't drink…."She paused to think about what she had just said and then shook her head. " No, wait…..that doesn't sound right. That's a lie," she attempted to shake a finger at herself, but failed, " bad Kelsi, bad…... I don't drink very….often… yeah….that's it. And I don't smoke pot, or do other drugs. Nope, no getting high for me. " She suddenly pointed a finger at him and tried at act serious. " And don't you ever do drugs either Ryan Vance Evans. I mean it. Drugs are bad."

" I won't," he promised and she seemed to be satisfied with that answer because she continued.

" I have never skipped class….wait, that's a lie too. I did skip class." She held up a finger. " Once, but that was like last year so it doesn't really count."

Ryan frowned with he heard this. He had feeling he knew exactly what day she skipped. The day she broke up with him.

" And I don't have any crazy piercings . I am not like Megan Rushmore." She stopped walking as she said this and Ryan did too. Then she turned to him and put a finger on her lips and began to whisper. " She has her nipples pierced."

Ryan's eyes got wide and he felt slightly embarrassed to be hearing this from Kelsi. Her uncharacteristic openness made him slightly worried about what else he would be hearing before the night was over.

" Sshhhhh… don't tell anyone I told you that. That's a secret." She took her finger away from her lips and he nodded, still slightly confused as to why she would know that piece of information. " I don't even know why anyone would want to get that done….wouldn't…..wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

His eyes got even wider and he could feel himself blush. Unsure how to answer such a question he began to stutter. " Uh….um…I guess…yeah sure." He wished that she would just stop talking about body piercings and move onto a more appropriate topic.

She nodded in agreement. " But don't you worry Ryan…… I don't have my nipples pierced. Nope not me. Just my ears, see?" She pulled on both her ears to emphasizes her point. " Oh…and my bellybutton." She lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal her stomach . As she began to play with the assortment of music notes that dangled for her navel Ryan firmly pulled her shirt back down.

" Grow- up Kels."

She just giggled and tapped his nose and then began to walk again. "Your sister took me get that done as a grad present, did you know that?"

" Yeah, I was there, remember?" He explained as he followed her.

She looked at him, surprised to hear that. " Really?"

He rolled his eyes at her and let out a sigh. " You almost chickened out and I had to hold your hand."

She stared at him for a second and frowned, trying to remember. Then she clicked her fingers together. " That's right……thanks."

" Uh…you're welcome."

She smiled at him. " And you know what Ryan?"

" What?" He asked, apprehensive about what she was going to say next.

" I am not like a lot of the girls here. I don't have sex with pretty much every guy on my floor ." He groaned as she said this. Form one embarrassing topic to the next. She seemed to be a roll today. "Nope….the only person I have ever slept with is you….and look where that got us."

He glanced over at her and frowned. What was she getting at?

" I mean there are plenty of good looking guys in New York," she continued, " but none of them are good enough. Just you." She suddenly tripped over the sidewalk and had to hold onto to him to stop herself from falling. " Watch out Ryan…….. the sidewalk is…is not very straight. Somebody really should fix that or ….or….or else someone is going to get really hurt one day."

He didn't reply. He was to busy thinking about what she had just said - there are plenty of guys, but none are good enough. Just you. Was this what she had been trying to tell him the whole evening? That he was the only one for her? That perhaps she still loved him? He shook his head as they walked up to the door of the residence building. She was drunk. She had no idea what she was talking about.

Kelsi went to open up the door and then groaned in frustration when it didn't open. " It's locked. Why…..why is it locked?"

" You have to swipe your student card Kels." He said rather impatiently.

She turned and frowned at him . " Student card? I don't have my student card….why would I bring that with me?"

Ryan shook his head at her and groaned. This was not happening. "Don't tell me you forget it at the club. Or even worse in your room."

She began digging through her pants pockets and then her jacket pockets. " Well……it's not here."

" God Kelsi….that's just great. Well, what about your purse? Didn't you bring one? Maybe it's in there" He groaned as soon as he said this….she didn't have a purse with her at the moment.

" Yeah maybe …." she glanced around and upon realizing she no longer had it, cursed out loud. " Fuck."

" Kelsi," he gasped . In all the years that he had known her that was the first time he had heard her say the F word. Kelsi - just like him- usually refrained from using profanities.

She placed a hand over her mouth . " Sorry…" and then she began to giggle, " ….it's just…you know what? Who really cares. I'll just call security…..they'll let me in. And tomorrow…..tomorrow I'll go and get my purse. Yep that's what I will do "

Ryan shook his head as he looked down at his watch. It was already 1 in the morning. " Look, why don't you just come and sleep on my couch, okay. We don't want really want to disturb anyone."

" But….but…. I…I don't have any pyjamas. They are in my room ."

" My sister has a pile of clothes in a box in my closet, in case she forgets something when she visits. I am sure we can find something you can wear."

She nodded in agreement . " Well that's nice of her. I wonder how she knew I was going to spend the night."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he lead in the direction of his apartment building.

About an hour later Ryan let out a huge sigh of relief as he plopped down on his bed, ready for at least a couple of hours of sleep. As soon as they got back to his apartment he quickly found Kelsi a pair of pyjamas and while she went to get changed transformed the couch into a bed. He was very thankful that she was asleep as soon as her head landed the pillow. Now the only thing he would have to deal with was helping her get over a hangover, but that would have to wait until the morning.

He was awoken about an hour later by the sound of Kelsi crying. He grimaced slightly, but got out of bed and went to go see what was wrong with her. He found her sitting at one end of the couch with her knees brought to her chest. He sat down beside her and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. " What' wrong Kels?"

" I'm such a screw- up."

He frowned at her. " Are you kidding me Kelsi? You are definitely not a screw-up."

She shook her head. " Yes…yes I am."

He sighed. It didn't look like tonight he was going to convince her anything, so he tried a different approach. " Why are you a screw-up?"

She stared at him for a moment and then began to whisper " I….I….love you very much Ryan Evans.…I…I' m afraid."

He didn't answer. He was confused. Did she really love him? Or was she saying this because she was drunk? But as he looked down at her crying in front of him, he decided that at the moment it didn't really matter. And without really thinking about what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. And when she kissed him back it was like he was on fire. It had been a long time since he had felt this intense and he suddenly wondered how he had survived a whole year without her.

When he finally pulled away for some air, he noticed that her cheeks had redden and he could tell that she had felt that same intensity. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then kissed him again, this time more passionately. And before both of them could stop they had lost all control.

Ryan woke up the next morning on his couch and slightly confused about the night before. He slowly got up and glanced around, notching Sharpay's pyjama's folded on his coffee table beside a note. '

_Ryan,_

_I can't explain what happened last night, and I need some time to think about it. _

He frowned at the lack of an real explanation. Then he got up, made himself a cup of coffee and began to do some serious thinking. Things were definitely not going to go back to how they were.

And an hour later he found himself walking down the hall to the practice room he knew Kelsi would be at. And sure enough when he opened the door there she was, sitting over the piano and playing a bunch of random of chords.

" How did you know I would be here?" She asked without turning around, after she had heard him shut the door. It was like she expected him.

" You're an easy person to predict….most of the time. How's you're head?"

She didn't reply, just kept on playing.

He sighed. " Look, I feel like a jerk for what happened, okay. I feel like I took advantage of you…. I mean I knew you were drunk and I should have…. I don't know…. stopped myself. "

She spun around and glared at him. " You make it sound like I didn't have any say in the matter, like you forced me to have sex with you. It's as much my fault as it's yours." she snapped.

He was shaking his head before she finished talking. " No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant…. it's just…. look you were the first person to be my friend besides my sister, you are the reason that I am actually here in New York and…" he took a deep breath, "…despite what you might believe you are the only person I have had sex with." He closed his eyes for a moment and then ran his hands through his hair. " I don't want you to just be some girl I hooked up in college. You mean more to me then that. I can't lose you Kelsi." He looked down at his shoes. " I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you."

When she still didn't say anything he turned and slowly walked out of the room. Perhaps, this really was a big mistake and that they should both get on with their lives.

As he walked back down the hallway towards the door that lead outside he could not help but start to cry. He wasn't sure what he was going to do any more, but he knew that he truly did need and love her.

But then he paused when he heard the piano playing and the sound of a familiar voice singing the beginning of a song he had not heard in years.

" _Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, yeah. You are the music in me. You know the words " once upon a time" make you listen. There's a reason."_

For a moment he jut stood there in the middle of the hallway - ignoring the hustle and bustle of the students around him on their way to various classes and rehearsals- and listened to her soft voice sing . There was something in the way that she was singing that touched him deeply. It was like she was finally showing the world - and him- how she really felt. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable and to show her passion , and using music was the only she knew how to do this. He quickly turned on his heels and ran down the hallway. Back to the practice room. Back to a women he could not just walk away from.

" _When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or " happy ever after.""_

He stopped outside of the practice room door and watched. Watched the way she leaned over the piano - pouring her heart and soul into a song that she supposedly wrote for Troy and Gabriella. A song she swore had no other meaning, expect to express the love that those two shared . And yet, here she was, singing that song. And there was no one here who even knew the former East High Wildcats. Except him. And he knew that she was not singing the song to remind him of them.

" _You're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head. A single voice, above the noise, and like a common thread,"_

He took a breath and began to sing along, to let her know that he was here. That he had heard her singing this song, and that he knew what she meant by singing it. " _Mmmm, you're pulling me." _

At the sound of his voice, she stopped playing and slowly spun around. For a moment it looked like she thought she had imagined him singing along, and when she saw that he was really there she got off the bench and carefully walked towards him as he continued to sing.

" _When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us and it's brought here because are the music in me. Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. You are the music in me." _

By the time he was finished the chorus she was a standing right in front of him, her eyes glistening from the tears that threatened to fall. She sighed and then gingerly grabbed for his hand and stared in his eyes. Then she continued to sing. " _It's like I knew you before we met. Can't explain it , there's no name for it_."

He joined her in harmony and together they began to sing the duet like it was written. " _I sang you words, I've never said, and it was easy because you see you real me. As I am, you understand, and that's more then I've ever know. To hear you're voice above the noise, and know I am not alone. Oh, you're singing to me." _

By the time they had hit the chorus for the second time, they had gathered small audience of passers-by who had been drawn to their singing. But if they noticed, they didn't show it, and both continued to sing to each other. " _When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us and it's brought here because are the music in me. Together we're gonna sing. We've got the power to sat what we feel, connected and real. Can't keep it all inside."_

As Kelsi sang the last part she finally lost it and began to cry. And he instinctively pulled her close. " Oh, Kels, please don't cry, it's okay. "

" I meant what I said last night," she mumbled into his chest. " I do love you so much…and I am afraid. But….but that's okay. Because I have you."

He gently stroked her hair, leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. " I am afraid too Kels. But that's doesn't matter because I love you too."

She raised her head slightly and kissed him .The small audience all burst into cheers and Kelsi broke apart, slightly embarrassed and shocked. But then Ryan leaned down to kiss her again and she forgot all about the people watching. Because she had a feeling that no matter what happened they were meant to be together. And that was truly all that mattered at the moment.

**So….did you like? And if you didn't well blame my cousin because she is the one who suggested the idea which created this…anyways reviews are always nice. **


End file.
